The present invention is in the field of Mobile Communication and has particular application to a system for acquiring weather and traffic information using a wireless communication device.
It is often very important to obtain information, such as weather or traffic information, quickly and accurately while traveling. While driving in a car, for example, one may turn on certain radio stations in order to obtain information relevant to road conditions, traffic conditions and weather. Some services exist that allow users to access certain information with a telephone, either by means of IVR (Interactive Voice Response) or by accessing a telephone operator. Both may require a relatively lengthy negotiation in regards to pinpointing a specific point of geographic interest, such as a section of road that a traveler is approaching or expects to arrive at. As commonly known, specialized devices with Global Satellite Positioning (GPS) receivers are often used to indicate an individual""s position within a geographical area. Using the GPS positioning, an operator may be able to provided more relevant data to the traveler that is specific to the then current location of the traveler.
Even with GPS equipment installed, which is quite expensive, a user may still have to communicate and negotiate for what type of data he or she requires from a given service. Moreover, it may be some time before relevant data is rendered available to an operator for relaying to the user. Another problem with an operator-controlled system may arise if there are language barriers preventing clear voice communication. In other cases, maps may be downloaded as well as text data, which may act to distract a user from his or her driving task. Moreover, the data relayed on the maps may be somewhat broad covering a larger region than a user requires information for.
What is clearly needed is a method and system which allows a user to quickly and easily obtain geographically specific accurate weather, traffic reports, and other pertinent information in a safe manner, while driving, without the use of expensive special equipment or having to contend with significant distraction.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention a network based information system is provided, comprising a server or other source management system connected to the network and to an information database; and a portable communication device enabled to access the server or other source management system on the network by keypad entry, and to indicate geographic position upon access. The system is characterized in that the keypad is graphically mapped for direction, and the server or other source management system, in response to a call placed from the portable communication device, including keypad input indicating direction, accesses the database for information associated with the geographic position and the direction, and transmits that information to the portable communication device.
In some embodiments the system is additionally mapped for distance, and the server or other source management system uses both the distance and direction input in retrieving information from the database. In further embodiments the system is additionally mapped for information type, and the server or other source management system uses both the type and direction input in retrieving information from the database.
In some embodiments the portable communication device is a cellular telephone operating through a cellular service, and the cellular service forwards calls and geographic position to the server. In this case the server renders retrieved information as voice and transmits the voice information to the cellular telephone. The information provided can be of various sorts. In Preferred Embodiments the information comprises one or both of traffic and weather information.
In another aspect of the invention a method for providing position-based information to users of portable communication devices connectable to a network is provided, comprising the steps of (a) mapping a keypad of the portable communication device to indicate direction with key input; (b) enabling a server or other source management system coupled to the network to recognize the keypad mapping; (c) dialing up the server or other source management system by keypad input including input for direction, the communication device automatically providing position as well; (d) retrieving information from a database by the server or other source management system using the position and direction keypad input from the communication device; and (e) transmitting the information to the communication device by the server.
In some embodiments of the method, in step (a), the keypad is additionally mapped for distance, and the server uses both the distance and direction input in retrieving information from the database. In other embodiments, in step (a), the keypad is additionally mapped for information type, and the server uses both the type and direction input in retrieving information from the database. The keypad may be additionally mapped for information type, and the server uses the direction, distance, and type input in retrieving information from the database.
In some the portable communication device is a cellular telephone operating through a cellular service, and the cellular service forwards calls and geographic position to the server or other source management system. In this case the server or other source management system renders retrieved information as voice and transmits the voice information to the cellular telephone. Again, the information may comprise one or both of traffic and weather information.
In Preferred Embodiments of the invention described in enabling detail below, for the first time a quick and easy-to-use system is provided for travelers, in particular, to access information pertaining to such as weather and traffic.